Shakes Room
by Son-Of-The-Hunter
Summary: You never see Master Shakes room do you? Well here is what I think. Read the story to find out.
1. The Begenning

Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins.

Laboratory of Doctor Weird. Somewhere near the south jersey shore.

"Gentlemen" Dr.Wierd said. "Behold!" He holds out his hand and reveals a small orb type thing.

Steve leaned closer and asked "What is it?"

"I don't know, it seems squishy, I'll squeeze it"

Dr. Weird squeezes it and his laboratory explodes.

Steve asked after coughing "Wow that was a pretty big explosion, are you okay?" Steve looks at doctor weird plastered against the wall. "Um, yeah." Steve runs off. "Have a good weekend."

Frylock was knocking on the doors of Master Shake's bedroom. He called "Shake that show that you like is on."

Meatwad said "Yeah, its assisted living Dracula, two!"

Frylock tried to open the door "Damn, it's locked."

"Alright fine, I'm changing the channel, this crap bugs me anyway."

Carl knocked on the door. He sounded quite angry. Frylock opened the door and Carl burst in. "Where the hell is Shake?"

Frylock hovered over and said "I don't know, his room is locked."

"Then blow the fricking door down, my house is smashed."

Frylock looked over and saw that Carl's house was destroyed. A pixelized spaceship was landed in the center of the wreckage. "I Think I know who destroyed your house Carl." Frylock said.

"Yeah, Fallobites or something like that."

"Don't you mean Mooninites?"

"Yeah, those guys."

"They destroyed your house."

"You think I don't know that? I saw them break into shakes room after that."

"You want to check it out?"

"Hell yeah." Carl smiled.

Meatwad said, "Hey, I wanna come!"

Frylock turned to Meatwad. "I'm sorry Meatwad, you shouldn't be in there. It would be too disturbing."

Meatwad turned over and got sort of mad. "Why? I wanna sabotage his plans. Whatever that means. Shake said that he was going to sabotage my breakfast cereal with poison so I would die."

Frylock shook his head in disgust. "He is such a jerk."

"Damn right he is!"

Carl looked at the time and said "Oh yeah before I stick shake on the end of a spear, I got a lap dance scheduled in a couple of minutes, so I got to go."

Carl walked away. "What happened to my car?" he yelled. Carl came back, "Fry man, can you send me to bouncing melons? We'll plan revenge on shake later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Carl was getting really angry now. "Now send me before I load it into my shotgun and load that into your head."

Frylock shook his head, "Okay fine." "TO BOUNCING MELONS!"

Carl flew up in the air and came down right in the ladies dressing room. They attacked him like amazons.

Frylock shut the door as it began to rain.

A familiar face looked into the windows of the Force's house. (No not the mooninites.)

To Be Continued…


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2

Reunited

Carl stumbled back into the Aqua Teen Hunger forces house. He was all beat up. Frylock hovered into the room his eyes bulged at the sight of Carl. "Carl!" he asked "What happened to you? You look all beat up!"

Carl was pissed. He took out a tire iron. "Yeah, your magic sent me right into the dressing room of Bouncing Melons."

Frylock shook his head "Well I didn't mean to send you there."

Carl picked up his tire iron and jumped at Frylock. Frylock ducked out of the way and Carl rammed the tire iron into the floor. Frylock picked up the tire iron. He floated down the hall to Shakes room. He swung the tire iron and a shield flashed on the door. Carl said "Fry man, quit moving! When I'm drunk, my aim gets a little off."

Frylock looked over at Carl. He said "Carl, can you throw this at the door?"

"Yeah why not?"  
Carl threw the tire iron at the door. With perfect timing shake blasted the door with his eye beams. The door shattered and splinters flew everywhere. Meatwad shouted and dropped the sandwich that was next to him. He yelled "Damn! What was that?"

Frylock hovered into the room. There were three columns and they each had a word on them. They were: Paladin, Magic User, and Rouge. "Looks like we need to get what's inside these columns." Frylock said.

Carl walked in the door. "Hmm, I think that I'll be the rouge. Seeing that there isn't anything else that I like."

There was a knock on the door. Meatwad opened it. It was Ol' Drippy! Meatwad gave a cry of joy and slid over to give a hug to his best friend. Drippy said "It's been a long time."

Meatwad was crying in joy. Drippy said "I hear that you need. A third member."

Carl said "Sure, you can be in our party, just don't get all biblical okay?"

"Fine."

So it was set. Meatwad was a shape shifter and Drippy's weapon. Carl was the rouge and Frylock was the magic user.

The door in shakes room opened and they descended into the dark and dank and sinister dungeon.


	3. Vs MC P Pants

Chapter 3

The First Level, or Vs. M.C. P. Pants

They walked down the stairs, and looked around. The entire area was a huge dungeon! The area was a multileveled area and six huge columns surrounded a center area. They walked further down the stairs. The pathway was narrow, but wide enough for two people to walk side by side.

Meatwad shuffled around. Frylock looked over and saw Meatwad look afraid. Frylock looked down into the huge chasm that surrounded them. He could tell why, as it looked bottomless. Frylock said "Hey Meatwad, don't worry about it, if you fall, I'll catch you." His voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Carl said "Yeah, but that isn't really reassuring, seeing that, well…" he looked down and decided that it would be best to shut up. The pathway widened. Around him he could hear scampering noises. It sounded like six legs were scampering somewhere above. Carl looked up and said, "So this is why that plumber never came back up from my basement."

Frylock looked up and pointed, and said "Hey Meatwad," he pointed at a rectangular bulge in the area "that's the crawlspace where we found the mummy."

All of a sudden, a song started to play. It was in the distance, but the beat could be heard. It was a rap song based on the frequency of the beats. The song got closer. Familiar lyrics began to emanate from the source. "I want candy, bubble gum and taffy…" Meatwad's eyes bulged and he started dancing. Carl grabbed his dagger and held on to it, not knowing what it was.

All of a sudden, a giant spider wearing a diaper dropped down from the ceiling. "Remember me? You blew my ass to hell!" Frylock began to chant a spell. Carl drew his long sword, and Meatwad morphed into a Scythe for Drippy. Carl said "Hey, how come you get a cool weapon, and I only get a long sword?"

Frylock finished the spell and unleashed fireballs from his eyes. They his P. Pants and he flipped over, revealing a soft underbelly. He squeaked a "Dammit!" He reared up, preparing for a counterattack. Carl ran up and preaperd to unleash a huge blow. He jumped up, and slashed.

P. Pants was ready. He sprung and pinned carl to the ground using his huge fangs. Carl wrestled with them to keep him from getting bitten. It almost worked. His left hand slipped and the spider poked him in the arm. He felt the venom flow through him, and he passed out. Frylock readied a lightning spell, but it missed and he hit Carl. Carl yelped in pain, and then yelled "Hey Fry man, watch where you aim! I'm already in enough, and I don't think you still have that 'double vision' on you from the Mooninites."

Frylock prepared another spell, again, and it hit the spider this time. He flipped over with the force of the fire, and Drippy slashed at him with Meatwad. The spider squirmed a little, and then was still.

Carl fell unconscious. He dreamed of strippers dancing around him for about 30 seconds, and then felt something cold hit his head. He woke up and saw Drippy standing over him, holding a bucket. From his gelationous skin he produced a potion. He said "Here drink this. It'll make your head feel smaller."

Carl was still groggy. "What is this, an antidote?" He felt around him, and saw that he was reclined on the couch.

Drippy shook his head and laughed. It was a deep throaty genuine laughter, like the kind a dog makes before it throws up. He then said "No, just a few asprin. Frylock pushed the spiders corpse off the edge and came back up to the living room. We'll go back down there when you feel ready." Carl fell back asleep, and rested for another five hours.


	4. Vs Happy Time Harry

Chapter 4

Revenge Of Happy Time Harry

Carl slowly got up. Frylock and Meatwad were sitting and watching T.V. Carl said "Whoa, how long was I out?"

Frylock lowered the fry that had the watch on it and replied "Oh, about four hours."

"Damn, that venom is powerful."

"Well, it did come from a spider about the size of you."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Ol' Drippy intervened, "Isn't it time that we continued on, from what I saw, the dungeon goes down for a few more levels."

Carl said as he strapped his swords scabbard to his sweatpants "Why, grunt cant it just come to us? grunt"

Ol' Drippy shook his head, which was more of his body. "No, you have to work for things if you want the end results."

Carl looked down. "Oh," There was a pause "That explains a lot."

Ol' Drippy walked down the hall. "Well, we had better get going. Shake could be in trouble."

Frylock said "Hey, wasn't shake the one who betrayed you and got you hit by that truck?"

Ol' Drippy nodded his head, "Yes, but when someone strikes you on the cheek, simply turn the other one."

Carl thought _He is a pretty good fighter, but his biblical nature really pisses me off._

They walked down the hallway, climbed down the stairs and passed the first arena. There was another spiral staircase, and they also climbed down it. This platform was the same as the first one, except there was a sizable hole in the middle. As Carl stepped onto the platform there was a whirring noise.

A circular platform slid up in the center and in the center was Happy Time Harry.

Meatwad shuddered, seeing that he really didn't like that doll. Happy Time Harry staggered towards Carl and said "Oh, its you. Where is that stupid milkshake?"

Frylock hovered over and said "So you don't know where shake is?"

"You kidding? If I did, I would have sliced him ear to ear."

"What are you talking about? He could have easily blown your jaw off with a firecracker!"

"But, after that fall down the magic cliff, I have become a Highlander!"

Carl drew his sword and said "Not if I can help it. After I saw shake take his spill down that cliff, I decided to drop down too. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!"

Frylock flew in between Carl and Happy Time Harry. "Why do Highlanders fight? They won't be killing each other." He said.

Carl nodded his head in aggrement. Happy time Harry, for no apparent reason, started throwing up on the stone. Carl shook his head and kicked the doll off the floor, sending him careening through the air until he heard the sound of plastic meeting even more cold stone.

Meatwad looked around and said "Why did that seem too easy?"

Ol' Drippy said "Yes, that seemed too easy, there must be something else that is going on here."

Carl nodded his head and said "Well, the next challenge will probably be harder." He started walking toward the next staircase, all of a sudden, one of the blocks beneath him fell down. "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as he jumped back just in time. He sepped on the rock next to it and that one fell down as well. It shattered as it hit the platform below it.

Ol' Drippy said "Hmm… interesting. A simple floor trap. If you fall down that, you're toast."

Meatwad was confused. He asked "Well then how come that Happy time Harry didn't, um, cause the blocks to fall?"

"Meatwad, he was so light that he never was able to spring the trap."

"Oh, I get it." There was a slight pause. "No, wait. No I don't."

Frylock began tossing French fries down on the floor and watching the blocks fall down. Slowly, but surley, a path through the trap was formed. Frylock looked at Carl and said "Well, you can go first."

Carl stepped across the path with great anticipation. Just as he reached the staircase, the block that held it to the platform fell through. Carl jumped on the staircase just in time, but the rest of the path gave away and fell down.

Meatwad morphed into a platform and said "Take the meat bridge!"

Drippy slid across the bridge and Frylock hovered across. As soon as they were on the stairwell, the rest of the platform collapsed and fell down.

"That was a close one." Meatwad said.

They continued down the staircase.

To Be Continued…


End file.
